dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Simon Yam
Perfil *'Nombre:' 任達華 / Yam Tat Wah (Ren Da Hua) *'Nombre inglés:' Simon Yam *'Profesión:' Actor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 79kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Familia:' Esposa Sophia Kao Biografía Simon Yam también conocido como Yam Tat-wah, es un veterano actor y productor de cine de Hong Kong. Él comenzó como una super modelo antes de convertirse en un actor a mediados de 1970. Luego firmó con la cadena de televisión TVB de Hong Kong, Yam Tak-ala, un ex subcomisario retirado protagonizada y co-protagonista en varias series de televisión antes de "aplicar sus oficios" en la industria del cine en 1987. Su hermano mayor se de la Policía de Hong Kong. En 1989, protagonizó la japonesa-Hong Kong co-producción de Bloodfight (Lucha sangrienta) (1989). Este fue el primero de su tipo en el que se hablaba Inglés en toda la película. En 1992, Yam ganó la aclamación crítica por su papel como el Juez maníaca en el Contacto total de la película del crimen (1992), donde se enfrentaron en una sangrienta batalla contra el personaje de Yun-Fat Chow. En 1993, interpretó a "Dhalsim" en la película de acción y comedia Chao ji xue xiao wang ba (1993), una parodia de Street Fighter, dirigida por Jing Wong. En 1996, Yam comenzó su papel de Chiang Estaño-Sun g, el líder de las tríadas Hung Hing en las tres primeras entregas de la huo zi Gu: Ren zai jiang hu (1996) serie de la película. En 2000, interpretó el papel de Yam Cheung-sol, el progenitor de todos los vampiros, en la serie de televisión Ngo wo geun ver yue gor yau wui II (2000), producido por ATV. En 2003, Yam debutó en el cine de Hollywood Lara Croft Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida (2003) como Shaolin señor del crimen. Yam recibió el reconocimiento internacional por sus interpretaciones en éxitos internacionales en festivales de cine y taquillas como matar Desnuda párrafo (1992), Duelo de dragones (2005), las elecciones (2005), Elección 2 (2006), Exiliados (2006), Lara Croft Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida (2003), El gran golpe (2012). Dramas *One Dream, One Home (CCTV-1, 2019) *Magic City (Jiangsu TV, 2017) * Tokyo Juliet (GTV, 2006) * Legend - A Dream Named Desire (ATV, 2000) * My Date with a Vampire II (ATV, 2000) * Movie Tycoon (ATV, 1994) * Who is the Winner III (ATV, 1993) * The Burning Rain (ATV, 1991) * Heaven's Retribution (ATV, 1990) * War of the Dragon (TVB, 1989) * Behind Silk Curtains (大都會) (TVB, 1988) * New Heaven Sword & Dragon Sabre (TVB, 1986) * Return of the Condor Heroes (TVB, 1983) * Angels and Devils (北斗雙雄)(TVB, 1983) * The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (TVB, 1979) Películas *A or B (2018) *Justice in Northwest (2018) *Operation Red Sea (2018) * Brothers in Heaven (2017) * The Bombing (2016) * The Phantom of Shanghai (2015) * Detective Gui (2015) * Inside or Outside (2015) * Ulterior Motive (2015) * Wild City (2015) * S.P.L. 2 (2015) * Sara (2015) * Two Thumbs Up (2015) * Lovers & Movies (2015) * 12 Golden Ducks (2015) * Iceman (2014) * The Midnight After (2014) * As the Light Goes Out (2014) * Boundless (2013) * Lonely (2013) * Sunshine Chords (2013) * Control ~ Hanzai Shinri Sousa (2013) * Cold Eyes (2013) * The Constable (2013) * A Chilling Cosplay (2013) *Tales From The Dark Part 1 (2013) * Man of Tai Chi (2013) * 7 Assassins (2013) * Ripples of Desire (2012) *Election 2 (2006) *Election (2005) * Sha Po Lang (2005) * Young and Dangerous III (1996) * Young and Dangerous II (1996) * Young and DaIngerous (1996) * He Lives by Night (1982) * Law Don (1979) Premios Hong Kong Film Awards * Best Supporting Actor Nomination for The Be No. 1 * Best Supporting Actor Nomination for Juliet in Love * Best Supporting Actor Nomination for Midnight Fly * Best Actor Nomination for PTU * Best Actor Nomination for Election * Best Supporting Actor Nomination for Election 2 * Best Actor Nomination for Eye in the Sky * Best Actor Nomination for Sparrow * Best Actor Nomination for Night and Fog * Best Actor for Echoes of the Rainbow (6 Best Actor Nominations, 4 Best Supporting Actor Nominations) Golden Horse Awards * Best Actor Nomination for PTU Golden Bauhinia Awards * Best Actor for PTU * Best Actor for Election Asia Pacific Screen Awards * Best Performance by an Actor for Sparrow Curiosidades *'Talentos:' Artes Escénicas y Canto. Enlaces * At LoveHKFilm.com * At the Internet Movie Database * HK Cinemagic entry * Discusses Ocean Flame Galería 5347 1 front.jpg Descarga (3)-1448060733.jpg Images (3)-1448060698.jpg Categoría:HKActor Categoría:HKModelo Categoría:CActor